


生日之夜

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 布鲁斯的生日之夜将如何度过？





	生日之夜

**Author's Note:**

> NC17有，慎入

夜已深了。  
蝙蝠侠从破败小巷的墙上跳下来，这是他漫长而不知道何时才是尽头的义警生涯中的小小一个案件，被捆在路灯杆上的那两个蠢材也许不这么认为，但……  
他的“老骨头”开始隐隐作痛了，这是很久以前某个人的嘲讽了——哦对，是斯莱德，不过后来他好几次都知道这个所谓的“超能兵”实际上并不怎么样。  
起先他不认为这样的生活没有终局，不过在“骑士陨落计划”启动时，他认为那是最后的一夜。这对他来说不是什么坏消息，他太需要休息了，他太累了，多年以来，一切的一切，罪犯，亲人，同盟……他已经承受了太多，不能再继续了。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我要回去了。”  
“先生，很高兴您又顺利度过了一天……我们有重要的客人来访。”  
“克拉克？”  
“肯特先生坚持不打扰您的办公时间。”  
通讯断开时，他听到了强力引擎的轰鸣声，是蝙蝠车，他喜欢直接跳上正在自动驾驶模式的蝙蝠车，再一路驰骋。  
身份泄露对于超级英雄来说像是致命癌症，但如果有亲自经历这一切，你就知道它其实可能并不意味着一切的终结。  
在那艰苦又充满伤痛的一夜之后，他坐着自己的私人专机去了瑞士，事实上布鲁斯韦恩的确有办法在哥谭之外的地方活得更舒坦。  
在瑞士，生活好像一下子一百八十度大转弯，哥谭市渐渐成了在特定广播里才会听见的名称，他没有再有意地去关注新闻的犯罪相关板块，他身上斑驳的伤痕甚至也渐渐地有所消融……  
他在瑞士度过了三年，是甘之如饴的三年，阿尔弗雷德仍然在照顾他，塔利亚偶尔会造访，有的时候他会度过一个有点歇斯底里的夜晚，但就连她也没有再找什么麻烦。  
“我来找乐子，可不是要让整个欧洲经济崩溃。”  
她调侃着从那张大床上下来，不知道是什么时候就没了踪影，布鲁斯则只是继续享受着被窝里的余温，等着阿尔弗雷德的早午餐。

蝙蝠车从更加隐秘的位置进入了地下隧道——他有这个财力，完全可以让蝙蝠车到蝙蝠洞的路程变得更加出人意料，好预防被别人预见自己的真实活动。  
这可不是杞人忧天，蝙蝠洞就在韦恩庄园的下面，这几年来却没有人知道韦恩庄园又重新成为了布鲁斯韦恩常会停留的地方。  
他不会亲自去参与哥谭市的会议，一切的会议全都是远程视频，在韦恩公司的瑞士分部倒是会去，但每当家族和企业董事会建议把瑞士定为新总部时，他又婉拒。  
“我的祖先就在哥谭创立了韦恩公司，我没有意愿要把它连根拔起。”  
人们以为韦恩是个重视家族传统的人，但他只是觉得这栋显眼的高楼，能够给哥谭市那些善良的居民们一个希望，而且也更方便他在这里落脚。  
但所有人都觉得韦恩去瑞士过他的逍遥日子去了。  
现在的蝙蝠侠是谁呢？没人太关心那个了，罪犯们只知道拳头的滋味不好受，但要是叫他们说说看这像是谁的拳头，那谁也说不出个所以然来。  
“看来，你是连生日都不想好好度过的人。”  
不同于韦恩与整个韦恩庄园的暗哑色调的音色从离泊车岛似乎几英尺的地方传来，蝙蝠洞的空间很大，四处回荡着这过于明亮的音色，这不是布鲁斯欣赏的行事风格——如果蝙蝠侠在一场黑手交易还没有进行时就跳到人群中央，用他被变声器刻意伪装得更加暗哑的音色大声说:“我是蝙蝠侠”……  
这种事放到他自己身上他就只会大骂愚蠢，但或许它适合着另一个人，克拉克肯特，来自大都会的超人，哥谭人口里的“怪胎”。  
“你不说话，然后用蝙蝠侠的目光瞪着我。”  
超人听起来心情不错，他终于出现在泊车岛和工作台的灯光之下，一如既往地穿着那身三原色的制服——布鲁斯第一次看到那服装，脑子里只有一个词，“炫耀”。  
“如果非要我排名，那你肯定是我话最多的床伴。”  
他的嘴边露出一抹不易察觉的微笑——是只有超级视力有幸能观察到的，不过他的旧情人们也足够敏锐，能够察觉他微妙的心情变化。  
和克拉克的相处是全新的体验，不用随时担心被微型麻醉针扎了后颈，也不用担心腰带里装好的刚刚夺回来的名贵钻石又不翼而飞……  
在最初的一两个月之后，他心想，这似乎可以是一个比较固定的床伴，他们的相处好像没他预想得那么复杂。  
“你关心的居然是话多，而不是活好？”克拉克飞下来，伸出一只手想扣住布鲁斯的腰，却莫名其妙地被对方一个反手过肩摔丢在工作台的空位上，“嘿！要是你想扮演坏警察的话……现在夜班也该结束了。”  
“坏警察？原来你觉得我是警察。”  
布鲁斯摸了一把自己湿漉漉的头发，他的头盔刚刚被克拉克这个顽皮的大男孩一起摘下来了，现在它正安然无恙地躺在克拉克怀里，始作俑者瞪着本来就够大的深邃蓝眼望着他。  
与布鲁斯不同，克拉克的眼色更明亮而且纯净，是略微有些醒目的蓝色，布鲁斯有时望着镜中自己灰蓝色的双眼，会有些嫉妒地想到克拉克那双可爱的眼睛。  
“当然……不是，但偶尔这么想想挺有情趣的。”  
克拉克佯装慌乱的样子布鲁斯一点都不陌生，现在他感觉到后颈上不知不觉放上的手带着不可抗拒的力气让他靠得更近，他闻到克拉克嘴里好闻的橘子汽水味，然后他们接吻了。  
这讨厌鬼，喜欢假装慌乱，然后趁他不备这样袭击他——第一次克拉克把他惹毛了，他们大吵了一架，不欢而散并且冷战了两三天，但最后还是他对这个死性不改的幼稚鬼先妥协了。  
只要不是非常时期，这的确还挺有情趣的。

阿尔弗雷德的手笔总能满足布鲁斯的胃，克拉克充满肉桂香气的苹果派却一直不是很讨喜。  
“你从各种意义上都不是守旧派，认真的……”克拉克用费解的眼神看着布鲁斯，今晚的韦恩老爷仍然对阿尔弗雷德的腌黄瓜三明治情有独钟，“这越来越像某种悖论了，布鲁斯，为什么不尝试一下这些新菜品呢？它们甚至也没什么特别的，只是些经典菜肴罢了。”  
“很多人会对布鲁斯老爷在食物上的偏好好奇……肯特先生。”  
阿尔弗雷德离开了餐厅，英国管家先生的每个动作都像是个优雅的贵族，克拉克一如既往地投去了钦羡的目光。  
“你知道吗？我好多次都想问他，到底是怎么做到与你同住那么久——你们可能每天都在打交道。”  
“那可能不是只有你一人抱有这样的想法。”  
“是的，但我和那些人肯定不一样……我只是觉得你太，难以捉摸。”  
“说出来是好事，这也不可能会让我觉得生气，克拉克，”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，重现了花花公子式的笑容，“说实话，你目前做得还不赖。”  
布鲁斯站起来，从长桌的一端，不慌不忙地，靠近另一端仍然坐着的克拉克，这时钢铁之躯开始觉得那动作优雅得和他的老管家如出一辙，但是又带了些许慵懒在里面。布鲁斯走到他的面前，俯下身撑住餐桌，克拉克的目光不由自主地落在那只支起他下巴的手上。  
“告诉我，你觉得难以捉摸是困扰吗？”  
“我想大概不算是……”克拉克的目光短暂地投向自己的盘子，似乎在思考如何组织语言，“有时候我会差点被你做任务时一意孤行又趾高气扬的样子气得差点疯掉……但那才是最神奇的部分。”  
“啧啧，所以我说什么来的，我强烈不支持办公室恋情。”  
“我还没说完……我虽然一直想不通，但为什么每一次你都能顺利实施你的方案呢？有时我觉得你是自大狂……”  
“是啊，我为什么能办到呢？”说话间，布鲁斯已经坐在克拉克的腿上，他勾住克拉克的脖子，在克拉克的嘴唇上留下一个轻吻，“你想不通的事多如牛毛吧？比如为什么布鲁斯韦恩会是你的床伴？”  
“噢……我很多时候都不想承认，但我被这一点迷住了，布鲁斯——你，能够做到那些不可能的事，有时甚至连你的讽刺都变得可爱了。”  
“我也有未曾考虑周全的事，克拉克——比如我没想到我最让你头疼的特质会变成你最喜欢的特质。”  
布鲁斯顺手倒了一杯杜松子酒，现在他兴致正浓，一口清爽的香气冲进肚子里之后，他的额头冒了微汗。  
克拉克永远知道什么是合适的时机，比如现在，布鲁斯感到他伸出了一只不安分的手，但是布鲁斯并不感到不合时宜，他只是稍微前倾了去，抵住克拉克的额头。

阿尔弗雷德回来时，看到餐厅的长桌上变得凌乱的桌布，几个盘子被小心地推到一边，没有掉在地上——起码就眼前的景致来说，的确够小心了。  
布鲁斯的屁股只有一点点落在餐桌的边缘，他的两条腿正紧紧锁着克拉克的腰，西裤因此起了褶皱，此刻他的衬衫正不太优雅地敞着怀，露出浅棕色的肌肉。  
于是管家咳嗽了一声，克拉克条件反射地直起腰，布鲁斯就险些掉下去，他发出一声责备的嗓音，用力扣住克拉克的脖颈。  
“啊……阿尔弗雷德……真是抱歉，抱歉……”  
克拉克开始尴尬地清喉咙，管家却反而看起来从容许多，他仍然面不改色，挺直着腰板，将两只手背在身后。  
“在开始之前，还请先确认一下精力和体力充沛——”  
“上楼，克拉克，上楼……”布鲁斯的脸上晕染开一片红色，一直蔓延到他的脖子，“阿尔弗，我的体力没问题。”  
克拉克讪笑着朝楼上走去，管家没有跟来，很快克拉克也变得脸红脖子粗，布鲁斯则看着他的模样一直面带嘲讽。  
“我们说到哪儿了？咳嗯……布鲁斯，我真的不是有意去找你的，就这件事情我居然花了一年多才让你相信，我的老天，哥谭市到底给了你多疯狂的生活啊。”  
“我只能确认你在这儿活不过两集，”布鲁斯戏谑地看着克拉克，“既然这是哥谭的事情，总该我来解决——只有我能把它解决好。”  
“哥谭没有一个罪犯像卢瑟一样动机明确。”  
“因为他们是真正的恶棍，克拉克，总有人不要权力，不要金钱，只是想杀人分尸，而你这个斯莫威尔出身的大都会市民是不会懂的——我们现在讨论这个是不是有点扫兴？”  
说话间，布鲁斯已经倒在自己卧室的床上，克拉克正趴在他身上，吻他的脖子，他能清楚地感觉到，这是个经典的敏感部位，他很快感觉到耳朵发热，但还尚未发展成脑子发热。  
“不……不扫兴，嗯……”克拉克沉醉于布鲁斯柔软的脖子和身上若隐若现的香水味，还有布鲁斯因为他的爱抚而发出的呻吟，但他也尚未停止思考，“是我想知道这些，更多……”  
“更多？我肯定你不想。”  
布鲁斯干脆地终结了克拉克的试探，他的手摸到克拉克的头发——它已经有些凌乱了，上面似乎还有一点点潮湿，克拉克则仍然不安分地亲吻他的脖子，发出暧昧的啧啧声。  
“你不想说的话，就算了。”  
是克拉克讨厌的善解人意，虽然他能够很轻易地理解到的确是布鲁斯不想提到这些话题，但这通常让布鲁斯感到有些尴尬——仿佛之前掩饰性的话语都一下子被当场拆穿了一样。  
“哼。”  
他发出了不客气的鼻音，但迎合着克拉克嘴唇的爱抚，开始喘息起来，落在他脖子上的吮吸渐渐变得用力，他不耐地抓着克拉克轮廓分明的后背，后者很快就意识到布鲁斯不仅想要如此单调的前戏。  
克拉克开始脱他的裤子，拉开他的拉链，然后有点粗枝大叶地摸他的性器，这下可惹得布鲁斯有些不满意地扭动身体了，他再度发出有点愤怒的哼声，但这愤怒中却夹杂着野猫一般的焦躁。  
“嘘……稍安勿躁。”  
克拉克的呼吸在他的耳边搔着痒，那只手没有停下挑逗布鲁斯的动作，而且变本加厉地开始揉捏他藏在性器之下更为柔软的部位，布鲁斯不得不扭动着试图夹紧双腿，他们的身体纠缠摩擦，而克拉克已经在不知不觉中脱了他的裤子。  
“你真不像话，而且也不懂怎么求人……”布鲁斯轻轻地喘息着，一只手仍然勾着克拉克的颈子，他的手掌上粗糙而不均匀的老茧并不影响他欣赏那里代表着健硕的线条，“我还以为你是来找我麻烦的。”  
“你说对了，你现在确实有麻烦了，”克拉克的嘴角有些小邪恶地勾起，低下头凑到布鲁斯的耳边，“韦恩先生，告诉我明天你有什么安排？”  
“没什么安排，没有记者，没有会议，也没有……噢，还是有记者的，他现在正在我床上。”  
克拉克发出了咯咯的笑声，他马上从布鲁斯的身上滑下来，一直到他情人的私密部位，仍然是古龙水的气味混合了沐浴露的香味，布鲁斯很爱干净，而没吃多少东西或许是男人做出的十分正确的决定。  
给布鲁斯口活，这是享受，布鲁斯却并不享受给别人口活，克拉克还记得布鲁斯第一次那么做，啦奥，他马上就硬了，然后差点害布鲁斯呛到，而布鲁斯也够坦率，很直白地在那次之后坦言“完全是为了引起克拉克的性趣才出此下策”。  
“你知道你光是用手碰一下就够了，你突然跪下来，真把人吓坏了。”  
克拉克在满足的性爱之后那样搂着他的头说着，于是那之后克拉克给了他好多次相当到位的口活。  
比如正在进行中的这次，不用呼吸的氪星人并不介意多做几次深喉，甚至特意地收缩了咽喉绞紧布鲁斯的性器顶端，已然让布鲁斯悄悄抓紧了身下的床单，张开嘴喘息着——只有克拉克这样敏锐的人能够感觉到情人的体温上升了多少，布鲁斯甚至出了一些汗。  
“啊哈，亿万富翁先生，这下您可麻烦大了。”  
克拉克故意用有点危险的语气说着，已经完全把布鲁斯的内裤退下来扔在一边。现在他的伴侣正本能地收缩着臀肌，将那两条腿抬高了看，仿佛那入口都开始主动伸缩一般。  
现在布鲁斯用另一只手把脸遮住了，他的呼吸急促，体温升高，尽管努力尝试一言不发，但却彻底被明显的体征变化出卖了。  
这样子简直让克拉克想跳过所有的步骤，直接来到正题，但他很清楚要做好前戏——他必须要做一个合格的床伴，尽管他很清楚他不对这种关系有过多的期望，但单单是和布鲁斯待在一起，世界就都变得明亮了许多……只是为了这，他也有必要保持舒服地相处。  
只眨眼的功夫，布鲁斯就发现自己已经坐在灯火通明的浴室里，克拉克手里正拿着那根不粗不细的水管，这是他熟悉的环节。  
温存的水冲进他的直肠，它们涌动着，轻微地激荡着，从他敏感的私密轻拂而过，引得他轻轻呻吟，伸手抓住克拉克的一只胳膊，然后又被克拉克低声的安慰所安抚。  
等他重新又干干净净地躺在那张大床上时，床灯已经被调到了更弱的光线，布鲁斯仍然没有完全从清洗后那种有些脱力的感觉中走出，只是茫然地看着克拉克脱下身上最后一件衣服，他的目光落在那身完美无瑕的肌肉上。  
“你是从哪儿学的？看起来一点不像个业余选手。”  
“噢，布鲁斯，这种褒奖从你的嘴里说出来真是不容易，”克拉克打趣地眨着眼睛看着他，“如你所知，我的确是个乡巴佬……但初学者往往更容易吸收新的知识。”  
“我看你是在用超级大脑作弊罢了。”  
布鲁斯报以挑衅的一笑，克拉克在这会儿已经钻到他的大腿之间，开始揉按他已经被清洗过的后穴了。  
布鲁斯的身上鲜少有如此柔软而富有弹性的部分，克拉克能够在血脉偾张之时也意识到这意味着此处更容易受伤……他的指腹在这柔软的区域四处游走，作为准备工作，也作为撩拨，甚至偶尔触碰那些大腿内侧的肌肤。  
“我很想知道这问题……按理说这里已经是不容易受伤的位置。”  
克拉克看着他左腿内侧一条狰狞着贯穿，鼓起的疤痕，心中突然好像有什么轻轻地触碰了一下。  
“混战，肉搏，你永远不知道会怎么遭受一击，克拉克。”  
“好吧。”  
克拉克不再继续询问了，他开始给布鲁斯扩张，他们总是很幸运地在这个时候无人打扰，房间里安静得只剩下他的手指搅动，进出的声音，和布鲁斯偶尔未能抑制住的呻吟。  
在某一时刻，他终于抽出了三根并拢的手指，布鲁斯有些虚弱地哼了一声，无意识地抬起一只腿，想放在另一只腿上，却被他的胳膊给分开。  
布鲁斯便抬起头，克拉克看到那微微发红的眼眶，就知道人类的情欲正渐渐走向巅峰，他立刻挪到更靠近床头的位置，顺便戴上安全套。  
“啊——唔……嗯唔……”尽管做过扩张，克拉克的进入还是分外明显，布鲁斯不得不竭尽全力控制住自己的呻吟，“唔……你……呃啊——”  
克拉克没有拖拉，但在进入后停下了——他得感受这种美好的感觉，他们总是不经常会在一起相处，有时布鲁斯靠在他身上打个盹都会是奢侈，更何况是这样的床笫之欢呢？布鲁斯的反应那么热烈，唯有这时才一反常态，不仅仅体温更高，那副身体也在尽全力挽留他。  
直到布鲁斯开始催促，人类的身体开始有些不满地扭动着，使得他们结合的部分也产生了绞紧的感觉，克拉克方才回过神来，小心翼翼地扶着布鲁斯的大腿，抽送着。  
在某一时刻布鲁斯开始剧烈地吸气，他本能地用力抠住克拉克线条分明的背，因为克拉克的动作已经循序渐进，越来越快了——肉体的愉悦是人类难以否认的内容，即使是如同布鲁斯这般从不会主动去探索的人。  
克拉克能够敏锐地捕捉到这样的状态，当他的伴侣浑身的肌肉开始收缩，兴奋地喘息着，颤抖着，从喉咙里发出低鸣，私处又一次更加用力地夹紧……  
布鲁斯的高潮也如同蝙蝠侠的行事风格一样，来得一声不响，只有克拉克能够感觉到那副身体震颤着抽搐，他知道那是布鲁斯的极点到了，与布鲁斯不同的是，是这样的想法使克拉克同样到达极点。  
氪星人的触觉在地球上被弱化的一万倍，所以克拉克总是庆幸原来还有这样的机会，让他相信性爱是存在乐趣的。  
布鲁斯的身体放松下来了，他整个人看起来乱糟糟的，眼眶的红色尚未褪去，泪痕还未干涸，呼吸也刚刚才平复下来，就有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，任由克拉克把他抱起来，往浴室走去。

“我不能冒那种危险……我爱的人都曾经因我而受伤……因我而——死。”  
“你是说……杰森……”  
“嘘——”布鲁斯打断了克拉克的询问，他在蒸汽氤氲的浴室里，闭上眼睛让克拉克擦干他的脸，“你应该知道我不想提起。”  
“噢……是的，布鲁斯……但我是氪星人，我不会死……”  
“和那无关，克拉克。”  
“为什么？我以为你是担心……”  
“我不排除你有一天可能会被夺去生命，尽管几率很小，但我总会有所准备——是我，我喜欢现在这样。”  
“现在这样？”  
布鲁斯无声地轻轻点头表示肯定时，克拉克突然理解了什么，他一直无法理解的部分，一直心存疑惑的……原来布鲁斯认为这是最好的。  
对蝙蝠侠来说，“喜欢”是个禁词，即使使用，也要以花花公子的身份，漫不经心地抛出口，克拉克知道如果这话是认真地说出口，那就不是仅仅的喜欢——布鲁斯深爱且满足于他们这样的关系，若是稍微近一步，或者远一步，都可能让事情变得一团糟。  
“我知道你的意思，布鲁斯——我知道……”克拉克为他擦干身体，抱着他回到他们的床上，“我也喜欢这样，等到明天，我们大概会在瞭望塔开会，或者，对你来说又是个不眠之夜，对我来说是一大堆编辑工作，享受星球日报的午餐……等我们再有时间，我会过来找你。”  
如果不知道是不是对的，相信蝙蝠侠就好了。  
“下次你得给我做一整套按摩。”  
布鲁斯拉着他躺下，克拉克听见那语气里充满了释然，他便也突然像放下了重担一般。  
“好啊，我答应你，但是现在该睡觉了。”  
“晚安，克拉克。”  
“晚安，生日快乐。”  
END


End file.
